comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Midnight
Captain Midnight is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain Midnight #23: 27 May 2015 Current Issue :Captain Midnight #24: 24 Jun 2015 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Captain Midnight' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Captain Midnight #24 Captain Midnight #23 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Captain Midnight, vol. 1: On the Run' - Collects #0-3. "In the forties, he was an American hero, a daredevil fighter pilot, a technological genius… a superhero. Since he rifled out of the Bermuda Triangle and into the present day, Captain Midnight has been labeled a threat to homeland security. Can Captain Midnight survive in the modern world, with the US government on his heels and an old enemy out for revenge?" - *'Captain Midnight, vol. 2: Brave Old World' - Collects #4-7. "When Captain Midnight discovers his innovative technology has been corrupted in his seventy-year absence, he rockets into action, setting a collision course with a high-flying, overzealous patriot without a conscience and a rogue black-ops organization eager to exterminate anyone who knows their secrets! Midnight is confronted by a brave new world he’s determined to make better… or die trying!" - *'Captain Midnight, vol. 3: For a Better Tomorrow' - Collects #8-11. "Since he traveled seventy years into the future, Captain Midnight has been attacked by supervillains, Nazis, and assassins. Tired of being on the defensive, he’s taking the fight to his enemies. But since his return, he hasn’t slowed down, and it’s about to catch up with him. He’s a man on a mission, but will he be able to handle the truth?" - *'Captain Midnight, vol. 4: Crash and Burn' - Collects #12-15. "Reeling from the death of one friend and the betrayal of another, Captain Midnight ponders what the world needs more: the brawn of a superhero or the brains of his civilian identity, genius inventor Jim Albright. But the madman responsible for the assassination of Arcadia's police chief, Tempus, has escaped prison! Addicted to technology, Tempus wants Captain Midnight's inventions … and he'll happily kill to get them!" - *'Captain Midnight, vol. 5: Lost Time' - Collects #16-19. "After the capture of the technovillain Tempus, it's time to rebuild the town of Nightshade, raising it up from its fiery ruin. Captain Midnight struggles to acclimate to a future that needs a hero now more than ever, but his allies are forcing his hand in an effort to track down his friend turned enemy, Chuck Ramsey-the man who killed his sidekick, Rick Marshall-which results in a battle so epic it threatens to rip a hole in our universe! Oh, and did we mention the werewolves?" - *'Captain Midnight, vol. 6: Marked for Death—Reign of the Archon' - Collects #20-24. "Captain Midnight faces the greatest threat this world has ever known … the Archon. But who is he, and what does he want? Midnight must rely on the unlikeliest of allies to acquire the knowledge necessary to fight this ageless malefactor. The time-displaced genius will need to reach down deep to confront this new world horror and become the greatest hero the world has ever seen." - Digital *'Captain Midnight, vol. 1: On the Run' - Collects #0-3. - *'Captain Midnight, vol. 2: Brave Old World' - Collects #4-7. - *'Captain Midnight, vol. 3: For a Better Tomorrow' - Collects #8-11. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Joshua Williamson. Artist: Fernando Dagnino. Covers: Felipe Massafera. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero